


Professional Distance

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-28
Updated: 2010-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caring too much—it's a real danger in my line of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 challenge 81: barrier.

Caring too much—it's a real danger in my line of work. You can't walk around with a bleeding heart all the time, you'd never survive. You'd crash and burn, leaving you with nothing but ashes.

So, you build up a barrier to protect yourself. You don't let your heart get involved. You don't show weakness, ever. You do what it takes to get you through each day, and each night.

And if, somehow, despite everything, you still care too much?

Then you smile, and you do your bleeding in private.

 

 _"Thanks for the information, Alice."_

"Anytime, Handsome Hutch. Anytime."


End file.
